Although recently a wireless transmission such as UWB (ultrawideband wireless) has been advanced, it is impossible in principle to perform a wireless power transmission. Therefore, an apparatus of the type in which power and information are simultaneously transmitted in a non-contact manner is hardly produced.
On the other hand, a contactless power transmission system (Patent Literature 1) in which a power transmission is performed in a non-contact (contactless) manner, and a data transfer circuit (Patent Literature 2) in which a data transmission is performed in a non-contact (contactless) manner have been proposed.
In these conventional contactless power transmission system and data transfer circuit, a pair of coils are opposingly placed, and power is supplied to or data is transmitted to or received from a secondary apparatus by means of electromagnetic induction between the pair of coils.